Parmis les étoiles
by Nanou62
Summary: Une soirée de déprime, et les consequences qui en découlent....


_N__e pas lire en période de dépression aggravée…..  
_

_petite one shot, en attendant le suite de newlife and GSR, qui arrivera quand ma periode noir sera partie...._

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, un douloureux mal de tête lui fit refermer de suite. Elle ne supportait plus la douleur. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qui c'était bien passé…

_Elle se souvenait d'avoir quitté se bar, seule. Comme d'habitude, le barman voulait lui appelait un taxi, mais elle était en moto, et il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse sur le parking. A Vegas c'était le moyen de ne plus jamais la retrouver, ou en morceau dans la casse du coin. _

_Elle ne se rappela que l'air frais entrant dans ses poumons. Cela avait juste réussi à l'enivrer un peu plus. Son poignet devenait lourd. Elle tourna un peu plus celui-ci, accélérant la vitesse de son bolide._

_Elle vit le camion lui bruler la priorité. Elle_ _avait encore un peu de reflexe pour l'esquiver, passant sur le coté gauche de la route._

_Elle pu encore voir la terreur dans les yeux de cet homme, surpris de voir une moto devant son capot._

Ses yeux se fermèrent plus fort, lui faisant encore plus mal, la faisant tomber dans l'inconscience.

Elle sentait encore son corps propulsé au delà de la voiture, puis le contact dur et puissant avec l'asphalte.

Quand elle retrouva conscience, elle entendait des bruits autour d'elle. La voix effrayée d'un homme, peut être le conducteur déduisit Sara. Puis des voix demandant une couverture, une seringue, un masque à oxygène. Elle se surprit à penser qu'avec un peu de chance, c'était peut être Hank qui serait là, comme le prince charmant qui vient la sauver des griffes de l'enfer. Puis elle se rappela, Hank, sa femme, le restaurant…Elle eu un soubresaut dans tout son corps, de suite, l'infirmier la maintenait plus fortement au sol, alors que son corps commençait à convulser. Sans même sans rendre compte, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait ressentir était sa tête claquer sur le macadam dur.

Une piqure se fit sentir dans sa fesse, puis le calme, elle retomba dans l'inconscience.

Elle sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, il n'y avait plus de lumière forte, la douleur à la tête était presque supportable. Elle voyait au loin des flashs de couleurs bleu, orange, rouge. Puis des voix, beaucoup de voix. Elle essaya de se concentrer. Peut être aurait elle pu en identifier une, mais c'était peine perdue, déjà elle sentait son cerveau se déconnecter. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que la douleur de son corps parte très vite, et avec chance, peut être ne se réveillerait-elle pas, pensa t elle en revoyant devant ces yeux sa grand-mère lui tendre les bras, morte quand elle avait cinq ans. C'était la plus gentille femme qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa triste vie. Si vide, si morne. Elle sourit doucement, essayant de tendre sa main afin de l'attraper. L'infirmier pu entendre de la pauvre femme un _«attends-moi»_, avant qu'elle reparte dans le méandre de l'inconscience.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son corps entier était un amas d'os brisés en mille morceaux. Elle avait mal et à chaque fois qu'elle partait dans cet endroit si sombre, qu'elle pensait être l'enfer de son inconscient, elle espérait ne plus revenir sur le sol si dur, si froid, si noir…Comme sa vie.

Pourquoi les ambulanciers ne l'emmenait-elle pas à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas encore les portes du bloc arriver ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit à un lit souple, doux, avec une couette chaude et un oreiller doux ? Elle soupira, puis dans un suprême effort, ouvra les yeux. Elle aperçu Greg, le regard plein de larmes, retenu par un policier alors qu'il avançait vers elle. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle trouvait normal de voir sa grand-mère l'appeler, mais là, Greg était censé être encore vivant. Pourquoi dansait-il devant ses yeux ? Pourquoi son visage était il si flou ? Pourquoi surtout pleurait-il ?

Elle aperçu la jambe d'un homme à coté d'elle, elle essaya de bouger sa main pour l'attraper. Elle voulait parler, juste en essayant de bouger un doigt, un râle sortit de sa gorge. De suite elle vit deux yeux marron entrer en contact avec les siens, bien que flou, elle si accrocha.

_- Pourquoi…. Hôpital…. ?_ Elle aurait voulu dire plus, faire plus, mais sa voix était rauque. Les mots ne sortaient pas et en plus, parler la faisait énormément souffrir

.

L'infirmier ferma les yeux, puis se pencha à son oreille, lui murmurant une phrase.

Les yeux ouvert, elle vit Grissom arriver en courant vers elle et s'agenouiller, de larmes pleins les yeux. Elle ferma les siens, enregistrant ce que l'ambulancier lui avait dit.

_« Accident… Pas bouger… Attendre ici »_

Attendre, attendre quoi ? Voulait-elle vraiment répondre à ça ? En plus elle savait très bien ce qu'elle devait attendre, sinon Grissom ne serait jamais là, les larmes coulant sur ces joues, lui caressant les cheveux, lui murmurant des mots gentils, d'amour parfois. Oh oui. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait attendre. Elle s'en était doutée avant même l'arrivée des ambulanciers. Elle était trop atteinte pour être bougée. D'ailleurs elle ne sentait plus rien, déjà en dessous de la taille.

Elle revit dans son champ de vision l'ambulancier.

_-Combien….._murmura t elle.

Il la regarda un instant, fermant les yeux. Il avait l'air touché aussi. Peut être qu'elle était son premier cas comme ça, il faudra qu'il s'y habitue, il en verrait d'autre durant sa vie, surtout s'il gardait se métier là.

_-Dix minutes, une demi-heure maximum_, dit-il alors qu'une plainte sortit des lèvres de son supérieur. Il appuya un peu plus sur ses caresses.

Quand le jeune parti, elle vit l'équipe derrière le cordon de sécurité, puis à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Hank était assis, il l'a fixait. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire. Celui-ci pleura de plus belle. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas était franc avec elle, mais il l'aimait, oui, ça elle le savait. Ils avaient vécu un amour fort, il n'avait pu se défaire de sa future femme, mais son cœur battait pour deux femmes, et elle était l'une d'elle.

Elle vit Brass assis à coté d'elle. Son père ici. Et dire qu'il lui avait dit de se faire suivre, de ne plus boire. Elle aurait peut être du l'écouter, maintenant il était trop tard et elle le lu dans ces yeux, alors que celui-ci la fixait, comme s'il voulait imprimer chaque petite parcelle de son visage a jamais dans sa mémoire. Essayant de lui sourire maladroitement, il lui murmura un _« ça va aller »._ Il essayait d'y croire lui-même, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle lui fit un sourire. Un franc sourire. Elle l'aimait, c'était son pilier dans cette vie merdique, et elle voulait qu'il le sache, par ce sourire, qu'elle lui communiquait tout son amour de petite fille. Il était son père, non pas son père biologique, mais son père adoptif, et c'était bien plus fort que tout. C'est son cœur qui l'avait choisit, et Jim tenait son rôle parfaitement, elle voulait qu'il le sache. Quand elle le vit fondre en larmes, elle comprit qu'il avait deviné, elle avait fait son devoir envers lui, maintenant il savait.

Elle essaya de se tourner vers Gil, mais son corps ne bougeait déjà plus. Elle ne sentait plus rien, juste la douleur à la tête.

Gil se mit devant elle.

_- Je t'aime Sara, accroches toi mon amour_. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant ces quelques mots, arrivant bien trop tard. Des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue. Elle avait rêvé de ses mots pendant tellement d'année, il fallait qu'il lui dise maintenant, maintenant que tout était finit, qu'elle partait vers les étoiles.

_-Je t'aime._

Elle avait mit toutes ses dernières forces dans ces deux mots, elle les voulait clair et elle vit Griss laisser un sourire barrer son visage plein de larmes.

Elle voulait qu'il reste là. Que son dernier souvenir soit celui de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé sur cette terre.

Il la sentait partir, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Pas maintenant. Il se mit à son niveau, puis doucement effleura ses lèvres, dans le seul et unique baiser qu'ils échangeront ensemble.

Quand il éloigna sa figure, elle avait les yeux fermés, un sourire sur le visage. Il glissa sa main dans son cou, il ne sentit plus rien. C'était finit. Elle était partit.

Il resta plusieurs minutes sans la relâcher, lui caressant les cheveux, lui murmurant des mots doux. Les mots qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Il était trop tard, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Pas sur cette route.

Il la posa délicatement et lui recouvrit le visage du drap blanc. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se rappelant de ces dernières paroles, elles avaient était pour lui, elle l'aimait.


End file.
